Someone Stole My Pizza!
by EOOC
Summary: Random stories with more to come! Rated M for later stories
1. Chapter 1

Someone Stole My Pizza!

Disclaimer: I no own crap!

Leash

Everyone on the island knows that Sora likes to streak and run around town… except for

Riku. One day Riku is walking around town and he sees Sora go into the bathroom. Riku,

being the little gay wad that he is, thought that he was trying to have a rendezvous with

him so he snuck in.

Riku peeped in and saw Sora streaking and decided to join him in the fun. When they were both ready to run around, they saw each other and screamed like little pansies. Well… Kairi had the ULTIMATE URGE to use the restroom. However, when she walked in the alley and saw what she thought to be two lovers, she walked away.

Sora and Riku ran for their clothes, but not fast enough! Kairi showed up in the alleyway looking pretty satisfied, as she swung the store bag on her wrist. Two seconds later, she had Sora and Riku on leashes showing everyone in town her "dogs".

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yes, yes, it sucks. There will be more, just please be patient! I wrote it in like 15 minutes.

Please R&R!


	2. What Did I Tell You

What Did I Tell You?

Sora and Kairi were just hanging out on the beach one day, when Riku showed up and asked Kairi to go somewhere with him. Well, of course Sora said he wanted to go, but who listens to Sora? So Riku and Kairi ran off to some place. That was his girl, not Riku's and he'd be damned if he let him get the best of his girl.

Sora decided to go look in the secret place for the two. He knew that was a great place for secret things. He knew this because he had a first hand job in it. When he looked inside, he saw nothing, except for a deranged chihuahua who decided to try to bite his head off.

If they weren't there, they had to be at one or the other's house. When he opened the door to Riku's house… "Fuckin' Chihuahua! Sora said as he got his leg eaten. Sora then was chased, tackled, and humped by the Chihuahua. The dog's name was Ralph and he died two weeks later by a drive-by by Elmo and Cookie Monster.

Finally he ran, well more like did the no leg hop, to Kairi's house. "He's not gonna fuck my girl right now!" were the exact words he spoke before suffering head damage by a huge coconut and having his arms eaten by cannibal dolphins.

AHA! Sora started to get that sinking feeling as he realized what they were doing. It was not a love seen, but a birthday party for Riku's 4 year old brother. Sora felt like he could die of embarrassment, but instead he died of blood loss.

YAY! I got the second chapter done in like 20 minutes!

Please R&R this story!


	3. Deep Breath

AN: It took me a while to sneak into the program past the parental controls. Enjoy!

Deep Breath

One day Kairi was walking down the street and then she got raped in an alley, but that's a different story.

Riku and Sora were walking down the street one day when they heard very deep breathing noises and it sounded like there was banging on the wall.(AN: Not what you think you perverted little bastard) They didn't like the sound of it, so Riku turned into the incredible Hulk and Sora turned into the human torch. They both went out in search parties, but superman wouldn't stop fucking wonder woman.

The sound kept getting louder, and when they walked into the pet shop, it got louder. They(except superman and wonder woman) searched the little shop, but couldn't find anything except for some horny gophers.

They then decided to look at the back of the store, where the cannibal dolphins jumped up and ate Sora. Then they looked in the fish section, where it was improbable to find their answer. But then, after all seemed lost, they looked at a tiny fish bowl and saw the little house shaking and all they could hear was….(AN: Once again, not what you think!)A gagged fish tied up by Fishler and sentenced to die.

They set him free and he went off to join the fish army where he helped to defeat Fishler and his army of Koopas in the Big Tank War II. He was killed twenty years later in an arson made by a clown.

AN: Do you like it? I thought it was funny that he was killed in arson underwater!

Please R&R


End file.
